Vampire lust
by geradsredskittle666
Summary: Yugi loves Seto. Seto loves Yugi. One problem Yugi is a vampire hunter and Seto is a vampire. Can love overcome this? SxY Slash. Story discontinued.


**AN: I decided to write up only 2 classes coz I thought it might get boring if I write the whole day up. I now nothing abut basketball so excuse any mistakes. **

**Kaiba POV**

I glance at the younger teen before me. It's maths and half the class is asleep. That included Yugi. I smiled inwardly as I watch the boy sleep. He looks so peaceful. Suddenly the bell rings ruining my day dream. I frown but look to see the classroom deserted except for a few slow students talking. I walk over and poke Yugi. Yugi stirs and mutters something under his breath. Something about him is different. But how could he like me? The 'cold unfeeling Kaiba' as they seem to have dubbed me. Anyway if he found out what I really was he would hate me. I am a vampire. Surprised? Well I'm not really. How else could I stand the late work nights without being tired the next day?

"Yugi?" I whisper.

Yugi wakes with a small squeak. I laugh as a small blush creeps on his face. "Oh hi Kaiba"

I smile to him and walk off.

**Yugi POV **

Math's is so boring! And when am I ever going to use algebra? I roll my eyes and put my head down. I feel my eyes close and see blissful black. I smile as I dream of my crush. A guy that could never like me back. The cold uncaring Kaiba. How could I like him? Well… his different to the rest. Not that I could ever tell my friends that I like Kaiba. They would freak out badly.

"Yugi" I hear someone whisper.

"Go away" I mutter thinking its only grandpa. Then I realize….its Kaiba! I wake up instantly hoping I haven't made a fool of myself. Too late! I blush at the sudden contact and hear a soft laugh. Not a mean laugh but a true happy one. I made him laugh? I mentally congratulate myself. "Oh hi Kaiba" I cover up my blush. He smiles at me. Now I'm really shocked! I made the 'cold unfeeling Kaiba' laugh and smile in one day! He walks away and I quickly realized that no one is left. I hurriedly leave.

After an uneventful lunch we have PE next. I smile to myself. I love PE. Why? Because all the boys change in the same room…and guess who's in my class. That's right, Kaiba.

"Everyone to the change rooms" yells the teacher over the noise. All the boys walk in to change. I eye Kaiba's toned body hungrily as he takes off his shirt. I quickly change myself before sneaking another glance. Kaiba looks up at the exact moment and we hold our looks of shock. I look away blushing like mad and hurry out.

**Kaiba POV**

"To the change rooms" I hear the annoying teacher yell.

I make sure that I'm in position to look at Yugi's slim frame without him noticing. I sneak a look here and there. I like his slim frame and small hot ass. I notice him look my way a few times. It's my imagination. How could he fall for me? Still I satisfy myself with small glances.

I look up and see him looking at me. We lock glazes and I swear I could see something different in his eyes. Love? No it can't be. He blushes guiltily and looks away. Yugi looking my way? I guess small miracles can happen.

We are playing basket ball today. I see Yugi frown. I think I know why, his height doesn't help him. The teacher breaks us up into teams and hands out colored singlets. Yugi is on the other team I'm disappointed to find out.

"Yellow team is versing blue first. Players get in position" the teacher yells. As soon as everyone is ready she blows the whistle. Oh and I'm on the blue team and little Yugi is on the blue. He is scoring goals most unfortunately and I'm defending the goal.

Before I know it Yugi is running up trying to score. I block the first 3 times but he keeps trying. You have to admire his determination. To my surprise He scores twice smirking at me in a very unYugi like way. At the end of the game I smirk back challenging him. Before walking away.

**Normal POV**

Yugi walked home thankful the day was over. He didn't notice a group or 3 suspicious looking men walk up.

"Yugi Moto?" they asked.

He nodded.

"We have a special job for you. Do you believe in vampires?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"We are an elite group of vampire hunters. Would you like to help us?"

Yugi thought about it then nodded.

"What we do is secret and you can't even tell your family or friends about this."

Yugi nodded again.

"There is a vampire problem in Domino High. Which is your school I believe? Since you have been a student there for some time they will trust you more. Are you up to it?"

Yugi thought about it. He would only kill the bad vampires and help the good ones. So on his own grounds he accepted.

The leader smiled "excellent! I will send you your hunting equipment" and with that he left.


End file.
